Crónicas de Jano
by Mirkran
Summary: Un espía siempre tiene dos caras: una visible y una real. Y Augustus Rookwood lo comprende a la perfección. Escrito para el reto temático de mayo "Espías" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío._

 _Este fic participa en el reto temático de mayo "Espías" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **Crónicas de Jano**

I

Dos hombres conversaban plácidamente sobre temas que, aparentemente, no tenían ninguna importancia. Uno de los interlocutores era un sujeto delgado, enjuto y de aspecto aburrido. El otro era un Auror del Ministerio, a juzgar por su estrafalario atuendo.

—¿Cómo están los McKinnons?

—Están muy bien, considerando que estamos en una condenada guerra —dijo el Auror con un dejo de cansancio en su voz—. Sobre todo esa Marlene. Nunca parece estar triste, Merlín la bendiga.

—Supe que se cambiaron de lugar, pero no sé los detalles.

—Ayer fui a su nuevo domicilio en Picadilly Circus —añadió el Auror, visiblemente más contento que antes—. Es un matrimonio muy sólido, y vaya que saben organizar fiestas.

El sujeto de aspecto aburrido alzó una ceja.

—Creí que la guerra mataría la diversión frívola.

—Al parecer no. Demonios, cómo me gustaría olvidarme aunque sea por un segundo de toda esta debacle.

—A todos nos gustaría —opinó el sujeto de aspecto aburrido con un suspiro apenado.

—Luces un poco exhausto, Rookwood. Deberías ir a tu casa a descansar.

—Me siento bien, pero creo que tienes razón. Una siesta no me caería nada mal.

De hecho, si fuese por él, se echaría sobre el primer sofá que encontrara y se olvidaría del mundo por al menos diez horas seguidas. Su trabajo era muy demandante, aunque el Auror con el que dialogaba no tenía idea de cuánto.

—No he sabido de los Prewett. ¿Acaso están escondidos?

—Gideon y Fabian no son unos tontos —acotó el Auror con una risa sardónica que expresaba a las claras su envidia—. Pero tampoco son unos imprudentes. Saben que estamos en guerra, pero tampoco quieren comportarse como el enterrador promedio. Podrías hablar con Bagman. Es amigo del dueño del bar favorito de los Prewett.

—Es que necesito localizar a esas personas, pues creo que están en peligro.

Rookwood lucía verdaderamente preocupado por el destino de los McKinnon y los Prewett.

—Todo el mundo está en peligro en este momento —dijo el Auror con una nota de impotencia en su voz—. Pero ellos provienen de familias prestigiosas y podrían ser objetivos clave para el Innombrable. ¿Quién mierda sabe qué estará pensando ese imbécil?

—Este mundo está lleno de locos —dijo Rookwood como zanjando la cuestión e hizo un ademán de marcharse—. Bueno, MacArthur, debo irme. Realmente necesito encontrar a esas personas, aunque después me derrumbe sobre mi cama como un saco de plomo.

—Avísame cuando lo hagas —dijo MacArthur—. Si realmente son las personas que creo que son, necesitan nuestra protección.

Rookwood alzó una mano para denotar su aprobación. Caminó hacia una de las chimeneas del Atrio y salió al Londres muggle, silbando una canción de su infancia mientras buscaba un lugar desierto para desaparecer. No había dormido en dos días y su cara mostraba claras evidencias de ello. Pero era un precio insignificante en comparación con su objetivo final.

Encontró un callejón habitado por tachos de basura y un par de ratas. El olor era insoportable, pero al menos no había ningún curioso merodeando por las cercanías. Rookwood desapareció del callejón con un estampido que se confundió con un sonido citadino.

II

—¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que dices es cierto? Esa gente está en peligro, Bagman.

Augustus Rookwood mostraba una insistencia bastante convincente en ese momento. El rostro nervioso de la persona frente a él era evidencia de ello.

—Por supuesto que sí —aseguró Bagman, extendiendo ambas manos en gesto apaciguador—. Ellos dos nunca se quedan demasiado tiempo en el bar. Son demasiado cautelosos, y no los culpo. Esta maldita guerra nos tiene a todos con los nervios clamando en protesta.

—Dime otra cosa que no sepa —gruñó Rookwood sarcásticamente—. Sólo quería encontrarlos para que el Ministerio pueda protegerlos.

—¿Por qué?

—En realidad, no puedo compartir esa información con un bateador cuya cara parece la de un bebé —repuso Rookwood con acritud—. Sólo quería saber dónde podía hallar a esos hombres. Lo demás no es asunto tuyo.

El Inefable salió del domicilio de Bagman, pero pudo escuchar los rezongos velados del dueño de casa con toda claridad. Le importaba un pepino lo que pensase ese inútil. Había logrado su cometido, y sin que nadie sospechara de él y de sus verdaderos propósitos. Ya tenía suficientes nombres y direcciones para acabar con esa patética pandilla de magos y brujas. Su verdadero empleador le había encargado descubrir quiénes eran, dónde vivían y sus costumbre sociales.

Pero primero tenía que hacer algo con esas ojeras que tanto desmejoraban su aspecto. Su amo podría enfadarse, pero la información que tenía en su poder podría aliviar un poco el castigo por su tardanza.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se dirigió directamente al baño para mojarse la cara. No había tomado siquiera una pequeña ducha desde que su amo le encargó el trabajo. El Innombrable no era como el empleador promedio; no regañaba o quitaba parte del sueldo cuando uno cometía un error. Con un jefe como el que tenía, el más pequeño de los deslices podría acabar con cada nervio de su cuerpo chillando de dolor.

En el mejor de los casos.

Por eso Augustus Rookwood no descansó hasta encontrar los nombres que necesitaba. Sin embargo, la información que comenzó con esa cacería silente fue obtenida gracias a la suerte. Hasta ese momento, el Innombrable no tenía ni idea que existía una sociedad secreta conocida como la Orden del Fénix.

Y la misión de Rookwood era averiguar todo sobre sus integrantes.

Con su misión cumplida, sin molestarse en asear su cuerpo, cayó como un peso muerto sobre su cama y olvidó su misión.

III

El castigo había sido menor a lo esperado. Rookwood se puso de pie con lentitud, sobándose la cabeza como si hubiese sufrido una intensa migraña. Delante de él, Voldemort bajaba la varita, exultante y frío como un témpano de hielo.

—Te dije que me entregaras la información de inmediato, Rookwood —ladró con ese inconfundible siseo que tenía a todos rígidos de temor—. Te dije que podías descansar _después_ que me dieras los nombres. Lord Voldemort no perdona fácilmente a quienes no cumplen con mis mandatos al pie de la letra.

Los demás Mortífagos, pese a que ninguno de ellos había recibido castigo alguno, actuaban como si ellos hubieran decepcionado a su amo. Bellatrix era la única que mostraba impasibilidad ante lo que ocurría delante ella.

—Sin embargo —continuó Voldemort en un tono casual—, hiciste bien en traerme todos esos nombres. Aunque un poco tarde, cumpliste con tu misión. Esta información es muy valiosa; con ella puedo borrar de la existencia a esos patéticos defensores de los impuros y no tendré oposición alguna.

—¿Y qué hay del Ministerio? —intervino un sujeto de cabello largo y grasiento—. ¿Ellos no sospecharán nada?

—A mí no me concierne el Ministerio, Severus —repuso Voldemort en un tono gélido e indiferente—. Supongo que sabes cuál es mi objetivo principal, pues pusiste tu parte en ello, ¿no crees?

Snape no dijo nada, pero su semblante adquirió el color de la leche agria.

—Bueno, ha llegado la hora de entrar en acción —dijo Voldemort en su tono usual, consultando una vez más la lista—. Espera un momento, Rookwood. Falta una dirección.

El aludido sintió una bala de cañón impactar su estómago. Su amo no parecía muy contento.

—¿Una dirección?

—Los Potter. ¿Dónde viven?

Rookwood tragó saliva.

—No… no pude encontrar esa información, señor. Le ruego que me perdone, pero nadie sabe dónde viven.

—¿Nadie?

—No aparece en ningún registro, señor —repuso Rookwood con voz pastosa—. Mi mejor suposición es que están protegidos por el encantamiento Fidelio. Es lo único que puede esconder a una persona para que no pueda ser encontrada.

Voldemort se llevó las manos al mentón, pensando en aquel nuevo problema.

—Entonces los Potter saben que yo los estoy buscando —dijo por último, dando vueltas por la sala—. No me importa lo que hagas, pero quiero saber quién es el Guardián Secreto. Quiero esa información, Rookwood. ¡Crucio!

IV

Paseaba por el Atrio del Ministerio, viendo a los funcionarios. Varios leían el periódico de ese día como si la vida les fuese en ello. La primera plana hablaba de una avalancha de asesinatos en los últimos meses. Magos y brujas destacados habían perdido la vida de maneras brutales y Crouch estaba endureciendo sus medidas contra los Mortífagos. Lo curioso era que varios colegas lo saludaban alegremente, o al menos tan alegremente como se podía en un clima tan tenso. Era curioso porque él había puesto su grano de arena en aquellas muertes.

Rookwood se asentó en su oficina. Tenía varios memos en su escritorio, más que nada de la Oficina de Aurores requiriendo su ayuda con varios crímenes. Soltó una carcajada: esos inútiles jamás sabrían que fue él quien ayudó a encontrar y matar a todas esas personas. Mientras revisaba con más detalle los memos, juzgó que era tiempo de ofrecer un rostro distinto. Porque Augustus Rookwood tenía dos caras, tal como el dios romano Jano. Pese que era una deidad muggle, la analogía le describía bastante bien.

Por supuesto, jamás pudo averiguar quién era el Guardián Secreto de los Potter, aunque a Voldemort poco le importó. El miedo de uno de los mejores amigos de la familia había hecho el trabajo por él. Sin embargo, todo se fue al diablo por culpa de un niño de un año y tres meses.

Pero, como era natural, nadie lo vinculó con los crímenes que ayudó a consumar. Al menos hasta que la cobardía de uno de sus compinches lo arrojara a las frías fauces de Azkaban.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Para que no haya confusiones, en esta historia Voldemort ya tenía la certeza de a quién apuntaba la profecía y Snape ya trabajaba como espía para Dumbledore. En los libros no se especifica con claridad el tiempo en el que transcurre todo, pero me parece que Harry ya había nacido cuando Voldemort salió en su busca, pese que la profecía se hizo antes de su nacimiento. Personalmente, no me fío de nada externo a los libros, ni siquiera de las entrevistas a JKR, pues a mí me gusta regirme por lo que está escrito por la autora, no lo dicho por ella o planteado en otras fuentes extraoficiales.

Un saludo.


End file.
